Stepping into Naruto's world
by lovesfanfriction
Summary: One minute, I was still in my room. Next minute, I wake up to see Team 7 with me in ... a hospital?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people out there! This is new story I came out with. A crossover. ^^ Inspired by a friend's comic but less retarded. Please review, I wanna know what you guys think, ok?**

* * *

I woke up to find myself facing white ceiling. This must be the hospital, i thought. I looked out of the window and saw some changes to what i would normally see. Instead of high rised flats, i see small houses. Oh my god, is that the hokage stone faces? I thought it exists only in the naruto world. Unless... No, this has to be some sort of a joke. No way, i would be in the naruto world.

I heard someone clear their throat. I jumped in response. I turned to  
see...  
Oh my gosh, why are THEY here? I mean, how come team 7 is here? And Sasuke is, for some reason, very close to me. I may not like that guy but, to be honest seeing him so close, I have to admit, he looks HOT! So that's why my friends love him so much. I guess I am in the Naruto world afterall. Wait, why aren't I panicking?  
" hey, what's your name?"  
"Jasmine, my name is Jasmine" I replied as calmly as I could.  
They asked me how come I was unconscious along with Naruto in the middle of the forest. They were suspicious as Naruto went missing and I just so happen to be unconscious beside him when he was found by them. I thought to myself, should I tell the truth? That the world they have known all their lives is just a comic in my world. That they aren't real and I wasn't supposed to even be here. That I was a person from the real world that managed to get into their world of comics...

#####  
It was a normal day in school. Almost into holidays too. My history teacher was talking about holiday homework involving group work. So my friend and I were busy signalling each other to be in a group. In the end, our project was the industrialization policy imposed by Stalin. Yup, we were learning about communist Russia and Stalin as a dictator.

#####  
The group of 5 including me met outside my house. We were all doing research when I heard a strange sound coming from my room. Being a good host I was, I silently sneaked into my room, wanting to know what is going on. I was scared stiff when I opened the door and see a fireball charging straight at me. I couldn't move and suddenly I was moved out of harm's way, carried bridal style by Naruto. The fireball went straight though the window. My window is officially a hole now. I'm so dead when my parents get home tonight.

And What the hell is going on here? Why in the world is Naruto here? Heck, Even itachi is here. To be honest, I almost went to fan girl mode despite being freaked out. I mean,come on, it's not everyday the real Naruto cast appears in my room. Nonetheless, the situation is serious, no time for fan-girling moments. They could destroy my house and I don't want to be blamed for it. But my friends' safety comes first, so I quickly told them something came up and that they had to leave immediately. They understood and left, though I think I left someone out in the toilet. Never mind, I have to do something before the fight between ninjas turns into a wreckage of a house, specifically mine.

#####  
I could see that Naruto is severely injured. He is bleeding like crazy and there were cuts everywhere. His shirt is falling apart. Being an idiot I was, I jumped in the fight. I think itachi was shocked at my sudden appearance. Naruto noticed it. He quickly grabbed me and jumped into my cupboard. Wait, why is there a circular shaped thing in my cupboard? It is a portal! Don't tell me...

Naruto was still carrying me, running away from the portal. I struggled, trying to get away, to go home. He didn't let go, he had a strong grip on me. And I see my only hope on getting home get smaller and smaller until I could no longer see it anymore. After some time, I could tell He was getting weaker, he's slowing down, he started panting. I couldn't no longer keep awake, the events happening today is too much. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep... At some point of time, he fainted. I guess that's when konoha ninja found us...

#####  
To be honest, I wonder why Naruto just grabbed me like that. He could have just left. I stared at the unconscious Naruto next to me, wishing he would wake up and tell me. A few moments later, he woke up. The power of wishing, I'm sure kami sama here loves me. Note the sarcasm. Or else I wouldn't be here, wanting to go home. Sadly, I feel that I wouldn't be going home in a while. I sense someone is watching me. Oh yeah, Naruto is awake and team 7 are still staring at my back.

(Naruto pov)  
I woke up, feeling pain everywhere. Strange, I can't remember what happened. I only remembered being ambushed. When I woke up, I was in someone's room with itachi. Naturally, I would defend myself. But itachi started talking about Sasuke. I heard the door open, I think itachi did too. Must be why he threw a fireball at my face.

#####  
I turned around and saw a girl around my age. It's obvious she is shocked and not a ninja, she isn't moving. Any ninja sees that would immediately dodge. I quickly carried her out of the way. Seeing her this close, she looks quite cute. I let her down gently. A few moments later, she suddenly jumped in front of me. I had no time to think properly, I just quickly grabbed her and hid in a cupboard. Little did I know, there was a portal in the cupboard...


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, it's a long time since I have updated... So sorry T-T And this chapter is the longest chapter i have ever written...**

* * *

Naruto pov

My thought bubble burst with a punch on the head, thanks to sakura. I swear that girl can hit hard when she wants to.  
" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? EVERYONE WAS SO WORRIED!"

" I'm so sorry, sakura Chan. I was careless. "

# in the real world#

Michelle was actually having a normal day, much like our main character, until she heard some strange noises in Jasmine's room. She was in the toilet when the host told everyone else to leave, so naturally she didn't know what happened. Not that the others knew about it. Anyways, she looked into jasmine's room and found a huge hole in the wall. Then she saw a light coming out of the cupboard. Being a curious person, she investigated it. The metaphor, ' curiosity killed the cat ' applies quite well here, she suddenly found herself in the air, dropping at 10m/s2. She shrieked, I mean, who wouldn't when there's no parachute. Well she didn't take physics, so she didn't know that larger surface area equates to larger air resistance, which is able to slow down a person's descend.

Lucky for her, she found herself in the arms of Uchiha itachi. Her cheeks turned red at the distance between them.

' Ah! 0/0 itachi, so close to me ! So handsome!3 ^^ stop it, stop admiring him! He's merciless, a killer ... Wah! He looks so cool when he's so serious!0/0 ah! Michelle, stop fantasising about him. He's hot, strong and soooo charismatic, Every thing I want in a guy. So what! He is a fictional character, a fictional character. He isn't real. This is just a dream, a dream...'

While our dear Michelle is trying ,but failing badly, to convince herself that all is just a dream. Itachi looks at the strange girl in his arms. First, a dreamy look flashed across her face, then doubt, dreamy again then doubt and disbelief. Never had itachi seen someone like this, able to change expressions to and fro within seconds. Strange yet interesting...

# In konoha... #

Jasmine walked around konoha with kakashi as her guide. How that happened? Well...

«flashback»

Jasmine pov

I found myself in the Hokage's office. Shocked by the state of the place and the Hokage partially hidden from view with the sheer amount of paperwork, i didn't hear the important question asked.

" who are you? And what were you doing with Naruto?"

" my name is Jasmine. I was walking around when a group of sound nin appeared wanting to hurt me. Naruto saved me but not without sustaining injuries."  
It wasn't the complete truth but he did help, somewhat...

Next came the hardest question of all.

" where do you live?"

Shit, what to say, what to say? I panicked. Suddenly, i heard a voice in my head.

' say that you come from a small town, not well known and very very far. '

If the situation wasn't as urgent as this, i would be worried over my current state of mentality.

" err... I come from a small town, not well known and very very far away. I can't remember the name."

" that's unfortunate. Very well, until your memory returns, you can stay here."

' i can tell you are going to stay for a long long time.' the voice in my head commented.

' shut up! It's not like i chose to be here.' hold on a second, am i arguing with an imaginary voice in my head?

' right about one thing, kid. You were arguing with me and i am NOT an imaginary voice.'

Doesn't this voice know what privacy is? And i am not a kid, im fifteen.

' first things first, there is no privacy between you and me. I am you. We are one. And the guy wearing a weird hat is calling you, by the way.'

' fine! I'll deal with you later.'

" -mine Jasmine, are you alright?"

" i'm fine. Just spaced out a little." i said, smiling.

" you called, Hokage sama?" This sudden voice caused me to jump.

I turned and jumped again. It was kakashi! Ninjas sure are stealthy. I can get a heart attack from them just appearing out of nowhere.

' of course, they are stealthy. How else do you think they do their jobs so well?'

' shut up, voice! I didn't ask for your opinion.'

" aww, i have a nickname. I feel the love, kid.'

' i hear an awful lot of sarcasm.'

' i meant it.'

I snapped out of my 'talk' with ' him' when the hokage asked me to leave the room as he had things to say to kakashi in private.

I had a feeling i would be continuing the talk with the voice...

' damn straight you are'

I sighed. This is gonna be a long day. But i couldn't resist listening to what the hokage wanted to say.

' kid, you know eavesdropping us rude, right?'

' stop calling me kid. I have a name, if you didn't notice. And it's not eavesdropping, it's called happening to be in the area and accidentally hearing the conversation. Besides, the entire conversation is about me, I have every right to know.'

' i know you have a name, kid. But your gonna have to earn the right. And Fine, i don't care, just get on with it.'

' let me guess. You wanted to know as well, right?'

... No response. Yes! Jasmine 1, voice 0

Anyway, back to business...

"-attacked by sound nin. Orochimaru doesn't order his people to attack others without a reason."

" so, your saying that the girl has something Orochimaru wants. That could be mean trouble. Who knows what will happen if Orochimaru succeeds."

" i know. That's why your here. I want you to protect her. If possible, train her along with your team."

" i understand."

" let her stay with you until i can find somewhere that she can stay."

I heard enough. I moved to lean against the opposite wall, recollecting my thoughts. So they think im in danger from Orochimaru. And they want to train me to be a ninja. Hell, i failed PE ( physical education) and im as normal as i can be.

' aren't you forgetting someone?'

Oh yeah, i forgot i have an extra inhabitant living in my head. Guess im not normal.

' hey, im not that bad.'

I cut off the conversation because kakashi came out. He said he was going to show me around...

«flashback end»

Well, that was what happened.

" that's the weapon shop. The dango shop. Barbecue restaurant. Clothing shop. Ramen shop. Flower shop..."

Did he just say ramen? I always wanted to try ichiraku ramen after i saw naruto eating it.

" kakashi, im really hungry. Can we go eat ramen? Please! " i unleashed my puppy dog eyes complete with a pout and whine.

In the end, he gave up and let me eat ramen. It taste like heaven. Did i die?

' ya still alive, kid'

Way to ruin the moment. I asked kakashi where i was going to stay for the night. I knew where but i would play dumb for a while.

Third person pov

While all the drama happens in konoha, Michelle is still stuck in the middle of nowhere with itachi...

Itachi had waited till Michelle had calm down before gently setting her feet on the ground. At that time,Michelle's mind were filled with questions and disbeliefment. She pinched herself to make sure all this was real. ' ouch! I can't believe this is actually happening! I don't know how to react .. is my hair ok? Do I look like some sort of mental patient on the loose? What will itachi think of me? _ ' Itachi was staring at Michelle wondering where she came from. After a few moments of silence from both parties, itachi spoke. " you don't seem to belong here.. " Michelle's thoughts were cut abruptly by his words. ' ahh... his voice is so captivating and so sexy' Michelle blushed upon realizing that itachi was waiting for answer.  
"I-I.. um... came from a very small town that is not well known..I came here to look for a lost friend but i got lost... " Even though the 'looking for a lost friend' part was true but Michelle made up some lies as she did not want to be thought as a lunatic since it was the first time they met. Afterall, first impressions count. After a short pause, itachi started speaking.. his voice was soothing and calm. " Well, I hope that you would be able to find your friend soon. Theres an inn few miles straight ahead. " Right at this moment, the wind started blowing. Itachi's bangs swept across his face. The inner fangirl in Michelle died when his hand moved to brush his hair off his face. ' ahhh! (fangirl scream) oh my god, that was so hot! I can't take the hotness. Im gonna faint! (0/0) no, i can't faint in front of him, it's too embarrassing...' Itachi started walking away. michelle started panicking,she was homeless and utterly clueless about this world, where could she go without any help. '' ita.. ! Um.. I mean excuse me, sir? Can i please follow you!please take me along ! I don't know where i am and im scared!''Michelle started sobbing, the panic started seeping into her emotions. She couldn't stop her tears. Itachi stood still on his spot and sighed '' fine.. (softly)* You have quite an interesting character* . Follow me then.'' At this moment, Michelle 's face lit up with happiness.  
And so their journey started...

* * *

**Heh heh, i couldn't resist adding a little physics since i am a physics students. Hope you like /(^.^)/ Please R&R! Thank you**


End file.
